Ask KH
by RoxSor
Summary: You read the title right! Ask you favorite character a question and/or dare! You can tell them to do a dare that they will never forget, or ask a personal question that will tell everyone the truth! *discontinued, sorry...*
1. Chapter 1

RoxSor: YAY! I thought this would be fun to do so let me lay down some rules:

Rule 1: There are no rules, ask or dare anything! Even yaoi...even though I hope most of the questions are yaoi...

Anyway please review your questions and/or dares or PM me if you have a question.

Oh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did KH 3 would be out already.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to **SpiritDreamWarriors **and **Ryuuka **for these questions!  
_

RoxSor: Well, we got the second chapter in the same day and 2 reviews! *Does a happy dance* Anyway, on to the questions! This one is from **SpiritDreamWarriors:**

**This is a question I like to ask.**

**Ven and Xion: how do you feel when people pair up you guys like romantic and also Ven would like to have a baby with Xion. I am huge fan Venshi their so cute :3**  
**Terra: I dare you to attach bogie cord on Xehanort's underwear and push him the highest cliff you can find and see what happen. Also make out with Aqua for your victory.**  
**Sora and Riku: dare to kiss each other front of Kairi.**  
**Ven: Sing I'll Try from your voice actor Jesse McCartney front of Xion :D**  
**Have fun:D**

Ventus: Umm...asking to have a baby with someone is agenst the rules, right?

RoxSor: Nope! *Pushes Xion and Ventus in a room* Now, HAVE BABIES! They will answer your other question at the end of the chappy. Now Terra, do your dare.

Terra: I have been waiting to do this all my LIFE!* Pulls Xehanort away*

Xehanort: NOOOO!

5 min later

Terra: DONE!

RoxSor: Now, get your reward.

Aqua: *wispers* Thank you so much **SpiritDreamWarriors**!

Terra:*naked* Oh, Aqua!

Everyone but Aqua: o.o

Aqua:* starts to make out with Terra*

RoxSor: Well, let's leave them to that, NEXT!

Sora: o/o Do I really have to do this?

Riku: You know, I don't reall care...

RoxSor: Kairi! Can you come over here?

Kairi: What is it?

RoxSor: Oh, just stand right here.*pushes Riku and Sora together*Now KISS!

Riku and Sora: *kiss*

Kairi: WHAT THE HELL SORA?! *runs out of the room crying*

RoxSor: Oh the sweet tears of Kairi's suffering.

*Ven and Xion come out of the room.*

Xion and Ven: -/-

RoxSor: Did you do 'it'?

Ven: *Nods* And I really don't mind if we are pared together...

Xion: Me neather.

RoxSor: Okay, Ven you have to sing to Xion

Riku: Wow, this person really likes VenxXion...

RoxSor: I don't know...i'm starting to like it too...it's cute! :3

Ven: *starts to sing*

Xion: * stopes him half way and drags him to the room again*

RoxSor: o.o Wow... They really like eachother! XD Okay, now for **Ryuuka's **question:

**Sora, are you with Riku, or are you straight?**

Sora: Is Kairi here?

Riku: Nope.

Sora: *sigh* Yes, I am with Riku and we have been going out for a long time now...

Roxas: Well, I am going to be taking over right now, RoxSor just died because of loss of blood. If you enjoyed this chapter *mumbles* i don't know how anyone can, it was a piece of crap...*cough* please review and ask a question or dare, or if you have any questions, please PM RoxSor.

RoxSor: I'm BACK!

Roxas: We already ended the chapter

RoxSor: Oh... well, exscusssssseeee me, princess! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks** to SpiritDreamWarriors, Guest, and ZaneKarter for the questions!  
**

* * *

RoxSor: Sorry if you guys are like "WHERE IS SHE?!", my bus was late and I just got home. Yeah, so enough of that, on to the questions!

**SpiritDreamWarriors:Haha I love this chap except the part of Sora being gay( that I have no problem with)So I Dare Sora to dance with Kairi, then tell her that he love her, and then start to make out front of Riku Muwaha. Dare Xion and Ven to tell the Axle/Lea, Roxas, Organization XIII, and every body about their baby( I hope is a super cute baby girl!) and see their reaction.  
Truth: Terra are you in love with Aqua and would you marry her someday?  
Truth: Riku would you like to meet my OC Akira?**

Sora: *walks to Kairi* May I have this dance, Kairi?

Kairi:* blushes* S-sure!

RoxSor: *puts on music and gets popcorn*

Sora: Kairi...can I tell you something?

Kairi: What is it Sora?

Sora: *dances over to Riku with Kairi* I love you...*Makes out with her*

Riku: O.O Okay, that is just messed up.

RoxSor: Okay...you guys can stop now...

Sora and Kairi: *go to 'the room'*

RoxSor: Well, I think Sora just forgot about you Riku! XD Xion and Ven, you may now do your dare.

Xion: Okay, everyone! I am pregnant, and Ventus is the father of our baby girl!

Roxas: I'm an uncle! :D

Organization 13(-Roxas and Axel): Can she use a keyblade?

Ventus: I don't know...

Organization 13(-Roxas and Axel): Then we have no use for her T.T

Axel: Well...that was mean... Xion! Can I be an uncle too?

Xion: Sure!

Axel: Awesome! :D

Terra: Is it my turn?

RoxSor: Yep.

Terra: *deep breath* Okay...I DO love Aqua and I do plan to marry her...if she says yes...*looks at Aqua*

Everyone: *looks at Aqua*

Aqua: o/o Umm...Yes...

RoxSor: FINALLY! I have been waiting for this...*flips through papers* Okay...you guys are going to go get married and have an awesome honeymoon!

Aqua: Yay! *leaves with Terra*

RoxSor: Okay, Riku your turn.

Riku: Sure, I would love to meet her as long as she is not a rabid fangirl...

RoxSor: Aww! Riku's gonna make a new friend! X3 NEXT QUESTION!

**Guest: Here are my questions:**

Larxene: Do you have a crush on Marluxia?  
Xemnas: What do you think of your nickname "Mansex"?  
Lea: Do you still consider Saix/Isa to be your friend?

Larxene: Why would I like that pink haired flower girl?

Marluxia: :( HEY!

Xemnas: What do you mean "Mansex"?

RoxSor: Dude, if you mix up you name you get "Mansex"

Xemnas: *thinks about it*

RoxSor: See? Your name spells mansex...Mansex. XD

Xemnas: *stands up* Excuse me while I go kill Square Enix and change my name.

Lea: Of course we're friends! Right Isa?

Isa: *walks away*

RoxSor: Man...that was cruel...Anyway, next!

**ZaneKarter: Sora if you team up with any anime character who would it be and why?**

RoxSor: SORA! GET OUT OF 'THE ROOM', YOU HAVE A QUESTION!

Sora: *comes out with his shirt off* What? I was busy...

RoxSor: *nosebleed* I see that...*stares at Sora* Oh yeah, you have a question!

Sora:...Can it be from any anime?

RoxSor: I think so...

Sora: Okay...I guess Mitsukuni Haninozuka because he knows how to fight really good and he is small, he can fit in small spaces!

Axel:*laughs* That's what she said!

Sora:... T.T *walks back to 'the room'*

RoxSor: Okay, that's all for today folks! If you have a question or a dare, please review and if you have and questions about the story or something, PM me and I shall answer you question!

Mansex: *walks in*

RoxSor: Oh, hey! Did they change your name?

Mansex: Yes...but they changed it permanently to Mansex...

RoxSor: HA! Oh Square Enix, I love you. Oh, and if you know what anime Sora was talking about, tell me in your review and you shall get lots of cookies, Sea Salt Ice Cream, and Paopu Fruits! Please review! Bye! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to SpiritDreamWarriors, Guest 1, Guest 2 (there was two this time.), CorycianAngel1944,JakDaxPeaceMaker, and Ryuuka!**

* * *

RoxSor: I would have updated yesterday, but when I started to write the chapter I accidentally pressed the back button! Whoops! Let's get started!

**JakDaxPeaceMaker:**

**It's been two years since I've posted a truth or dare question on Fanfiction. Emperor Tachyon has been very, very, very, busy for two years and I never got to see him. Oh well, here's the questions.**

Sora: Is it true that you and Roxas are secretly dating?  
Kairi: Would it kill you to wear some jeans?  
Roxas: Are you gay for Sora? Have you seen many Fanfictions are paired between you and Sora?  
Riku: Are you an Albino?  
Zexion: Are you Emo?  
Princess Queen Mansex: I heard from the paparazzi that you were caught kissing Sora's mom? Is it true?

Sora: Umm...that's kinda personal...

RoxSor: Sora, shall I call Rin and Len to get THE ROAD ROLLER?!

Sora: o.o NO! OKAY, I AM DATING ROXAS!

Kairi: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME?!

Riku: And me!

Sora: I'm sorry!

RoxSor: Wow, I can now die happy. NEXT!

Kairi: I like to where dresses and skirts! What's so wrong with not wearing jeans?

RoxSor: Because it looks like you're asking for attention. NEXT!

Roxas: Yeah, and I have seen all the Fanfictions about me and Sora because RoxSor reads them then shows us and pushes us into 'the room'.

RoxSor: Don't judge me! The closest thing I got to RoxasxSora was in Dream Drop Distance when you two hold hands!*cough* Okay Riku!

Riku: NO.

RoxSor: He's on his period, we should leave him alone for a bit...next the Emo King- I mean Zexion! XD

Zexion: No, I am not emo. Why does everyone think that?

RoxSor: My cousin doesn't. Okay. Mansex, you're up!

Mansex: Okay...wait why is my name permanently Mansex?

RoxSor: Because Square Enix changed it. ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Mansex: Yes, I did kiss Sora's mother, but it was only to steal her heart.(A/N: Heh...see what I did there? XD)

Sora: YOU STOLE MY MOM'S HEART?

Mansex: Of course. Anything for MY Kingdom Hearts!

RoxSor: You need professional help. Now, NEXT REVIEW!

**SpiritDreamWarriors:**

**Lol I love this Fic, for best humor Fic ever! Your rewards is more troth or dare.**

Dare-Roxsor: invite my character, Akira for the next three chapter and she allow to get ToD too.  
Xion : go through a pregnancy montage  
Sora: dare to run around in the nude and jump of a bridge!

**Kairi**,** Aqua, Larxene, and Namine: Dare to have a cat fight:3  
Terra and Eraqus: dare to have fun by beating the crap out of Xehanort, what ever you desire.**

Truth-Authur: why u like Yaoi?  
Riku: what do you think of my character?

RoxSor: *big gasp* I have questions! Oh, Everyone, welcome Akira!

Everyone: :D *claps*

Akira: Hello!* walks to Riku and sits down*

Riku: *talks to her*

RoxSor: YAY! Their getting along! :3

Xion: Oh god...everyone! MY WATER JUST BROKE! (A/N: Okay, I hope that was what you meant with a pregnancy montage...I was kinda scared to look it up...XD)

Ventus: HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

RoxSor: WELL TAKE HER TO A HOSPITAL!

*people take Xion to a hospital with Ven*

RoxSor: This means I get to see their cute baby girl! *dances*

Sora:...I am not doing that

RoxSor:* stops* What? *looks at dare and smirks* Well, do you want DEATH BY ROAD ROLLER?!

Sora: O.O NOOO! OKAY, ILL DO IT! *strips and runs around naked then jumps of a bridge*

Everyone: o/o

RoxSor: Well then...

Akira: Why did Sora just run around naked?

RoxSor: Oh, don't mind him, he's crazy! XD

Akira:...Oh...

Axel: Does anyone have a camera?

Akira: Why do you need one?

Axel:*points to the next dare*

RoxSor: Oh...that's just gross

Akira: Yeah...

Kairi: Oh god...

RoxSor: Umm...*shrug* Well, a dare is a dare so...get started!

Namine: I don't wanna!

Larxene: Can I kill someone, RoxSor?

RoxSor:...Sure...? Anyway may the best woman win! Ready? FIGHT!

*Kairi, Larxene, and Namine cat fight*

RoxSor: Well, that's gonna take a while...OKAY! Terra and Eraques, you're turn!

Terra: Are you ready, Master Eraques?

Eraques: Yes.

Xehanort: What? What are you going to do?

Terra: WE ARE GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

*Terra and Eraques start to beat up Xehanort*

RoxSor: While they do that...*gasp* It's MY turn! YAY! Okay, I like yaoi because it is just PERFECT! I LOVE IT! But I REALLY started to like yaoi when I played Kingdom Hearts...so, blame my yaoi love on that game! X3 *sees next question* Umm...Akira?

Akira: Yes?

RoxSor: Can you go check up on Xion and Ven in the hospital?

Akira: Yeah, sure! I wanna see the baby anyway! *leaves*

RoxSor:...Is she gone? Okay, Riku answer the question.

Riku:*shakes his head* Nope.

RoxSor:*gets phone* Hey Rin-chan! Can you bring over the Road Roller?

Riku: o.o FINE! Ill answer the question.*deep breath* I think that Akira is a very nice and intelligent girl and I...

RoxSor: Yes...

Riku:*sigh* I like her...

*Everyone stops what they are doing*: *GASP*

RoxSor: Wow...THAT'S SO CUTE! X3

Riku: o.O

RoxSor: NEXT REVIEW!

**Guest:**

**This is fun!**

Riku: Who do you have a crush on?  
Saix: How did you obtain your berserker power?  
Vexen: What is your greatest creation?  
Marluxia: Cosplay as Karst from Golden Sun

Riku: Akira...

Saix: I was a dog for a limited time because Vexen turned me into one. Then after that, he turned be back into a Nobody, but I still kinda had the dog senses and the power/energy.

Demyx: Saix puppy! *glomps Saix* =3

Vexen: Well, I'd say my most greatest creation was my ability to control ice! You see it happened whe-

RoxSor: Marluxia, you're up next!

Marluxia:...But she's a girl...

RoxSor: But I thought you wanted to be a girl.

Marluxia: True...*gets the outfit and puts it on*

Akira: *walkes in* What the hell...?

RoxSor: Oh, you're back! Was she cute?

Akira: Yeah! She had SUCH beautiful eyes! Look, Ven gave me a picture!

RoxSor: AWWW! She is cute! :D

Marluxia: I'm a pretty princess!

Everyone: o.o *scared*

Akira:...Can I say 'next review'?

RoxSor: Take it away!

Akira: *deep breath* NEXT REVIEW! :D

**CorycianAngel1944:**

**I love this one! I'm a SoKai fan, but I don't want to offend those yaoi fangirls. Keep writing if you want. Here are my question/dares.**

Zexion: How many books have you totally read, and what are your most/least faves?  
Aqua: I dare you to marry Terra cosplaying as Juvia from fairy tail!  
Xemnas: Do the oppa gangnam style/ gentleman mix!

RoxSor: Glad you liked the SoKai part!

Zexion: I have read so many that I lost count...

Akira: That doesn't really help.

Zexion: I read over 9000.

RoxSor: *gasp* I'TS OVER 9000!

Roxas: WHAT?! 9000?!

RoxSor: *sigh* I love you Roxas...* glomps*

Roxas: *glomps back*

Zexion: The least I liked was Twilight...I was forced to read it.

RoxSor: RIGHT? I don't like Twilight either. Aqua!

Aqua:*sigh* Fine...*puts on the outfit and walks to Terra*

Terra: Aqua?

Aqua: Can we get marred again?

Terra: Okay, fine with me!

RoxSor: Cute...NEXT! Mansex...do the dance.

Mansex: NO.

RoxSor:*sigh* I really didn't wanna do this...but you left me no choice!*leaves the stage to go outside*

Mansex: Where did she go?

Sora: Oh God...

Akira: HEY! You're back! I thought you just jumped of a bridge?

Sora: Umm...that doesn't really matter right now...

RoxSor:*breaks the wall with the Road Roller* I TOLD you to answer the question! Rin, you know what to do!

Rin: YAY!*starts Road Roller again and charges for Mansex*

Mansex: OKAY ILL DO IT!

RoxSor:*hops of Road Roller* Thanks Rin! Tell Len I said hi!

Rin: Bye~!*drives off*

Mansex: D': *starts to dance*

RoxSor: I love my job~!

Mansex:* finishes and walkes away* Bye...

RoxSor: You need to come back soon!

Akira: You love to watch people suffer, don't you RoxSor?

RoxSor: No...just the people that I hate!:D NEXT REVIEW!

**Ryuuka:**

**Axel and Roxas: Are you guys together?**  
** Larxene: I dare you to go into 'the room' and have a baby with Marluxia.**  
** Demyx: Go have some fun 'the room' with Mansex. :D**

Roxas: Nope! I'm with Sora!

Axel: Yeah, I'm with Demyx.

Larxene: How could I have a baby with a girl?

Marluxia: I an NOT a girl!

Larxene: PROVE IT!

Marluxia: *drags her to 'the room'*

Larxene: OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS, YOU'RE A BOY!

RoxSor: Poor Larxene...Okay Demyx, can you go into that room over there?*points to another 'the room'

Demyx: Why?

RoxSor: Because in that room there is so much chocolate and lots of sweets! More then you can imagine!

Demyx: REALLY?* runs to 'the room'

Mansex: Hey, I came back.

RoxSor: Good timing! If you go in that room, you will find a heart!

Mansex: *runs to 'the room'* IM COMING FOR YOU, MY LOVE!

Axel: That's what she said! XD

Akira:...Nice plan, RoxSor!

RoxSor: * locks 'the room' door* Thanks! You wanna say it?

Akira: Thanks. NEXT REVIEW!

**Guest:**

**I love Vaniku, so...I dare Riku and Vanitas go at it 'The Room'.**

Roxas: who love more? Axel, Naminé, Olette, or Xion?

When Vanitas and Riku comes out, tell to stay in there with Sora.

Terra: Dress up as a teddy bear with a bonnet, a pacifier, a baby's blanket, and when someone say the words: love, cute, like, romantic, romance, or I, you have to say I Will Always Wuv YOU! Stay like that for 2 chapters

Aqua: Refer to Terra as Terry Bear for 2 chapters.

RoxSor: Hmm...Vaniku...*nosebleed*

Akira: RoxSor! You're nose!

RoxSor: Don't worry, this happens a lot. *stuffs tissues up nose*

Vanitas: I don't care, as long as I am NOT uke.

Riku: I'm not uke, either.

RoxSor:*pushes them in 'the room'* FIGURE IT OUT IN 'THE ROOM'! *sigh*

Akira: There are a lot of 'the room's.

RoxSor: Yeah... anyway Terra, you're-PPPPFFFFTTT!

Terra: What?

RoxSor:*points at dare*

Terra: NO. I AM NOT DOING THAT!

RoxSor: *stops laughing* Really? Terra, may I ask you something?

Terra: *steps back* W-what?

RoxSor: Did you see what happened with Mansex?

Terra: *gulps* Yeah...

RoxSor: If you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest you PUT ON THAT BEAR COSTUME BEFORE YOU GET SQUISHED!

Everyone: O.O

Terra: *sniff* Fine...* puts on outfit*

Aqua: AWW! You look cute, Terry Bear!

Terra: *sigh* I will always wuv YOU!...I hate my life...

RoxSor: I love mine! OHH! I said I!

Terra: I will always wuv YOU!

*Vanitas and Riku come out*

Vanitas: Hey, what did I miss?

Terra: I will always wuv YOU!

Sora: Nothing, just RoxSor getting mad at Terra and he dressed up like a bear.

RoxSor: OH! Who was uke?

Riku: No one, we fought the whole time.

Akira:...That's good*sigh*

Riku: Why is that good?

Akira: *blush* Oh n-nothing!

RoxSor: Well, you need to go back in anyway...and with Sora!*pushes them in* HAVE FUN!

Ventus: We brought the baby!

RoxSor: Aww! SHE IS SO CUTE!

Terra: I will always wuv YOU!

Xion: o.o We missed out on a lot!

RoxSor: Yep! Well, it looks like this chapter is done! Please review, I'm sorry that this chappy is late, and sorry if it is a piece of crap! REVIEW! And if you have question's about the story, PM me and I-

Terra: I will always wuv YOU!

RoxSor:*stares at Terra*...shall answer you're questions...

Everyone: BYE! :3

* * *

Oh, also, please vote on who you think should have won the cat fight! The person with the most, wins! Also, longest chapter I have ever wrote! *dances*


End file.
